Newborn fun and games
by That Crazy Author Chick
Summary: What happens when Emmett gats a list of things to do when he is bored and refuses to give it to the rest of his family. Things get interesting when Bella begins to notice the traits of a newborn within her. Post Breaking Dawn. Not a very good summary.


**I actually wrote this story on a plane. My roomate and I were on a trip together and we had a long plane ride (about 3 hours). She had lost all of her pencils, and she wanted to draw. I had one pencil and I wanted finish this story. I ended up typing about three quarters of this story out on my ipod touch, which isn't the easiest thing to do. Then I had Jetlag, and was falling aslpeep on the plane. I had to rewrite two or three sentances because they made no sense whatsoever. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"Ness, I'm going to ask Esme to buy groceries." I called down the hall. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay." I walked out the door of the cottage and headed through the forest. Even though my daughter was less then a year old, I felt safe leaving her alone in our cottage. She already looked like she was three or four years old, and if anything went wrong, I could hear her from the main house.

It was quite as I reached the house, because Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice had all gone up to Denali to hunt for a few days. I walked through the back door and came to a halt as I saw a huge ladder in front of me. I slowly looked up and saw Emmett at the top, holding a towel. As I stood watching, he proceeded to wipe the tall peaked ceiling in the living room.

"Umm, Emmett?"

"Yeah, Bella," he responded without taking his eyes off of the ceiling.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said, looking at me.

"I don't know, or else I wouldn't have asked," I replied sassily.

"Jeesh, Bella. Since your being so rude, I'm not going to answer you." He turned away from me again and continued to rub the towel against the ceiling. A growl rumbled through my throat just as Jasper came to the top of the stairs.

"Okay, Emmett's really happy, and Bella's really mad. What's going on? Whatever it is really annoy..." he cut off mid word as he saw Emmett on the ladder. "Emmett?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Why are you on a ladder?" Jasper asked Emmett nicely, so I assumed Emmett would answer. I was wrong.

"I needed to reach the ceiling." I sighed. It could take awhile to get an answer.

Jasper continued watching Emmett do, well, whatever he was doing. "Why do you have to reach the ceiling?" he asked patiently. Emmett opened his mouth to answer at the same time as Renesmee burst through the door.

"Mom, what took you..." she shrunched her eyebrows together as she saw Emmett. "Why is there a ladder in here?" Emmett looked down at her with a huge smile.

"Because I needed to reach the ceiling," he said. This was really starting to get annoying.

We all turned as we saw Esme wall through the kitchen door. She looked at all of us in confusion.

She looked from the confused look on Nessie's face, to Jasper at the top of the staircase, then to me glaring at Emmett, but her eyes rested on Emmett on top of the huge ladder. "There had better not be any marks on the floor from the ladder," she said, looking at Emmett. I had to laugh. Esme didn't care why there was a ladder or why Emmett was on it, she only cared about her house.

She walked quickly around the couch and bent down to examine the light white carpet. "Now, what's going on in here?" she asked calmly.

"Good question," I responded, still glaring at Emmett.

"See, you're rude. That's why I won't answer you." I was starting to get mad at Emmett. Jasper must have picked up on this, because a wave of calm rushed over me.

"Thanks," I said, slightly embarrassed. Jasper just nodded, then went back to interrogating Emmett.

"So why did you need to reach the ceiling in the middle of the living room?"

"Because," Emmett responded, drawing out the word, "I'm polishing the ceiling!"

We all stood there for a minute, just staring at him. Finally Nessie spoke, "Uncle Emmett, why would you want to polish the ceiling?"

"Because I was bored," he responded.

"That doesn't seem like something I would want to do when I was bored," Jasper said.

"He has a point," I murmered. "Why would you want to do that when your bored?"

"Because," he said, drawing the word out again.

"That's really annoying," I said.

Emmett just smiled before continuing. "It's on a list of things to do when your bored."

"Well, that doesn't sound very entertaining. Is there anything better on the list?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. There are a bunch of awesome things."

"Like what?" Jasper asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Emmett responded.

"Because I want to know," he said.

"No!" Emmett turned back around and continued polishing the ceiling. We all looked at each other with confused expressions.

Esme just shook her head and turned back to walk into the kitchen. "Esme, can you stop by the grocery store to pick up some eggs and milk for Renesmee?" I asked, ignoring Emmett.

"Of course, dear," she said with a smile. She looked up at Emmett once more before saying,

"Don't do anything while I'm gone." She walked out the door, and everyone was silent as we heard her get into Edward's Volvo and drive away.

Jasper and I were still looking at Emmett when Renesmee walked closer to the ladder. "Uncle Emmett?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Nessie," he responded, looking down at her.

"How much have you done on the list?" she asked curiously. I had to admit, it was pretty cute how she asked.

"This is the very first thing on the list."

"Oh," she said. "Can I ever help you?" she asked, looking up at him expectently.

I could tell that he didn't want to tell her yes. I was worried that she would be crushed if he said no. I gave him a knowing glare, hoping that he would understand. I was relieved when he turned to her with a smile and said, "I don't know. I will probably find something that you could do. There are a lot of things on the list." Renesmee's face seemed to glow as she heard his answer.

"Emmett? How many things are on the list?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Four hundred thirty-five." Jasper and I stared at him with large eyes.

"And are you going to do everything on the list?" I asked.

"Well, I want to do as much as I can," he responded. "Some of the stuff is really stupid."

"As opposed to polishing the ceiling," I murmered under my breath.

"You're just jealous because you don't have the list," he said.

"Why would I want the list?" I snapped at him.

"And why won't you give it to us?" Jasper asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Because," he drew the word out again just to annoy me. A sudden anger shot through me, and in less than a second I was posed to launch myself at the ladder. When I was about to jump, Jasper grabbed me from behind.

"Bella, I can't imagine how mad Esme would have been if you had knocked the ladder through her front wall. Remember how mad she was last time?" he calmed me down as he said this, and I couldn't help but think of what had happened on that afternoon he was talking about.

"You're right," I said as he released me. Emmett had watched all of this happen with a huge smile on his lips. This made me want to pounce, once more, on the ladder. Jasper must have realized this, because he grabbed my wrist quickly and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Bella, you can't get mad at Emmett like that," he said. "He wants you to be mad at him." I knew he was right, but it was so hard not to get mad at Emmett. "and," he continued, "you're still a newborn. We don't want you to do anything that will make you snap."

Wow, I never knew how much Jasper cared about me. "Thanks, Jasper. I'm okay now." he smiled at me as we walked back into the living room. At first I thought Ness had gone back to the cottage, but then we heard her giggling from above. Jasper and I both looked up and saw Renesmee on the top rung of the ladder. Emmett was behind her, and he helped her sweep the towel quickly across the tall ceiling.

I was immedietly at the bottom of the ladder, intent on catching my daughter if she fell. Jasper was at the other end, and I looked up to see Renesmee with a huge smile.

"Emmett, get her down now!" I growled quietly.

"Emmett, I think you better listen to Bella,"Jasper inserted, before Emmett could respond.

"What's wrong?" Renesmee asked quietly. I was still growling under my breath and I was trying to pull myself together enough to answer, when Jasper answered for me.

"Ness, I think you should come down now," he said, looking up at her.

"But, I'm helping Uncle Emmett polish the ceiling," she said with a slight frown. She looked over at Emmett for an answer.

"No, Ness, he's right. We should get down now. The ceiling is polished enough." He finally did the smart thing and listened to me.

I don't know what I would have done to him if he had harmed my daughter. I thought back to the moment I saw Renesmee on the ladder, and realized that I had wanted to harm Emmett. I wanted to get Renesmee away from him, and I would have done anything if Jasper had not been there.I really was a monster, and I had newborn strength. I could have killed him. I had been turned into a vampire more than six months ago, but I had never had a reaction like this before. The anger that had burst within me frightened me. As I realized the danger of what I had become, tearless sobs burst through my lips.

Before Renesmee was even down the ladder, I was out the door running to my one place of solitude.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think? This wasn't were I had origanally intende for the story to go at all. For the next chapter should I contunue with Bella experiencing the difficulties of being a newborn? Or should I continue with the list? Or do you want to know how Esme's wall got knocked down last time? Or I could try to incorrporate both again? **

**Please Review! I don't know what to do for Chapter two!**


End file.
